Cantar con Barney (battybarney2014's version)
Cantar con Barney is the Spanish soundtrack version of Sing-Along with Barney from 2016. Unlike the original album, the songs on this album were taken from Spanish re-recordings of songs from Barney Home Videos and Barney & Friends episodes. Songs # Tema de Barney (Audio Taken from: Season 7-13) # Si Estas Feliz y lo Sabes (Audio Taken from: Barney's Birthday (2005)) # Si Las Gotas de Lluvia (Audio Taken from: Can You Sing That Song?) # Bombachito (Audio Taken from: Big as Barney) # Señor Sol (Audio Taken from: The Magic Caboose) # Creciendo (Audio Taken from: Pot Full of Sunshine) # La Cancion del Avion (Audio Taken from: Airplanes) # Y El Pasto Verde Crecia Alrededor (Audio Taken from: Spring Into Fun!) # Lubilu (Audio Taken from: Bop 'til You Drop) # El Viejo MacDonald (Audio Taken from: Days of the Week) # Mi Cobijita Amarilla (Audio Taken from: The Shrinking Blankey) # La Pequeña Araña (Audio Taken from: Up to the Sky and Down to the Ground) # Las ruedas del Autobus (Audio Taken from: Way to Go!: A Travel Adventure) # Brilla, Brilla Estrellita (Audio Taken from: Starlight, Star Bright) # Dino Danza (Audio Taken from: No, No, No!) # Boom Boom (Audio Taken from: It's Showtime!) # Pequeñas Mariposas (Audio Taken from: Let's Go on Vacation/Bienvenido, Barney: Mexico) # Uno, Dos, Zapato Veloz (Audio Taken from: Vamos A Contar) # Juguemos a Aplaudir (Audio Taken from: Listen!) # Todos Especiales (Audio Taken from: The Chase) # Imagina (Audio Taken from: Fairy Tales) # La Cancion del Elephante (Audio Taken from: Riff's Musical Zoo) # Aqui Viene el Carro de Bomberos (Audio Taken from: On the Road Again) # El Mejor de los Amigos (Audio Taken from: Sharing) # Te Quireo (Audio Taken from: Barney's Birthday (2005)) Trivia * In the front Mexican CD cover, it shows the Season 13 costume for Barney playing his acoustic guitar while he sings, the Season 13 Baby Bop costume playing the triangle, the Season 13 costume for BJ playing the drums and the Season 10 costume for Riff playing the drumsticks. In the back Mexican CD cover, it also shows the Season 9 costumes for BJ and Baby Bop, the Season 10 costume for Riff and the kids in Season 9 and Season 11 (Stacy, David, Laura, Miguel, Jackson, Nick, Whitney, Rachel, Kami, Anna, Ryan, Olivia, Tracy, Melanie, Amy, Megan, Eva, Nathan, Tyler, Victor, Sofia, Tori, Lily, Noah, Mei, Marcos and Myra) (from left and right) wearing the same clothes: ** Rachel wears the same clothes and hairstyle in I'm a Builder. ** Kami wears the same clothes and hairstyle in Let's Make Music!. ** Whitney wears the same clothes and hairstyle in Making a Move! and Home, Safe Home. ** Nick wears the same clothes from Season 9 episodes. And short hair. ** Jackson wears the same clothes from Season 9 episodes. And short hair. ** David wears the same clothes from Season 9 episodes. And short hair. ** Stacy wears the same clothes and head-banded hairstyle from Season 9 episodes. ** Miguel wears the same clothes from Season 9 episodes. And short hair. ** Laura wears the same clothes and hairstyle in My Friends, The Doctor and the Dentist. ** Anna wears the same clothes and hairstyle in Making a Move!. ** Olivia wears the same clothes and hairstyle in Get Happy!. ** Tracy wears the same clothes and hairstyle in Riff's Musical Zoo. ** Ryan wears the same clothes in What's Your Name?. ** Amy wears the same clothes and hairstyle in What's Your Name?. ** Melanie wears the same clothes and hairstyle in The Sleepless Sleepover. ** Megan wears the same clothes and hairstyle in The Chase. ** Myra wears the same clothes and hairstyle in What's Your Name?. ** Marcos wears the same clothes in The Blame Game. ** Victor wears the same clothes in The New Kid. ** Sofia wears the same clothes and hairstyle in The Magic Caboose. ** Lily wears the same clothes in Bop 'til You Drop. ** Tori wears the same clothes and hairstyle in Litterbot. ** Nathan wears the same clothes in The Chase. ** Mei wears the same clothes in What's Your Name?. ** Tyler wears the same clothes in Beethoven's Hear!. ** Eva wears the same clothes and hairstyle in Trail Boss Barney. ** Noah wears the same clothes in The New Kid.